A Tournament Like No Other
by Dedede123
Summary: It's another tournament for everybody, but this time, there's more at stake, not just the fate of the world... NO MORE AUDITIONS FOR THE MOMENT, PLEASE! Chapter 10, with me dueling Bonz!
1. Audition

Submit Your DECKS!!!

  


Yeah, yeah, I'm really insane at this point, but the thing popped into my head about 2 days ago. I'm thinking... another kind of tournament. Yeah, that's right, and I might add a special bonus later, so KEEP READING!!!!!

  


Ahem, here's how it works. To submit your ENTIRE DECK is crazy, so instead, I'll have you list the following:

  


1. A strategy. What your dueling techniques are. 

2.What type of deck you have. No, I will not accept "My deck is total randomness with a whole bunch of cards thrown just for fun." NO!!! More like "My deck is based on spellcasters and aqua monsters." That's a little off the charts, but I have SOME idea what you're after.

3. Any killer cards, like Relinquished, Mage Power, stuff like that. These killer cards DON'T have to fit the theme of your deck, and I will let you have a maximum of 11, not 10, 11 of these killer cards. Ritual cards, such as "The Masked Beast" and "Curse of the Masked Beast," are a set, and count as one card of the 11 total.

4. Cards you DON'T like. Yeah, that's right, I am making your deck, basically, that's why there's #3 up there. Let's say you wanted an insect deck, but you didn't like "soldier ant." So, you just say: "Don't put Soldier Ant in my deck" or something like that.

5. Any magic cards you want/don't want.

6. Any Trap cards you want/don't want.

Then....

7. Your appearance, name, attitude, some kind of bio.

  


And this is the moment you've all been waiting for.....

  
  
  


8. YOUR VERY OWN MILLENNIUM ITEM!!!

  


Yeah, I am crazy. Or just brilliant. What I find funny is that everybody chooses something that turns into a weapon... blech. OK, I need what it looks like and what it does, that's all.

  


Oh, you can't forget me!!!!

  


My deck is based on TOONS!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Oh, yeah, toons and Dark type monsters. I won't tell you much more than that for now.

  


Yeah, yeah.... just to let you know, the card effects come from the ACTUAL card. So, you WILL have to pay 2000 Life Points for Graverobber, and you DON'T have to have Parasite Paracide in both decks for its effect to work.

  


Millennium items go to the first 10 who reply and there can be..... a UNLIMITED AMOUNT OF DUELISTS!!!!! I am insane today..... So please review.


	2. Third update

My third update: Here's the people who auditioned. This little list here will tell the person's name, type of deck and Millennium item. If you're satisfied, say something that means "I'm satisfied" in your review. If not, say "I'm not satisfied" in the review.

  


1. Alexia Wells - Spell caster and light deck- Millennium Trinity

2. Mark - Dragon deck - ??? (If you're reading this, you better tell me if you're having an item or not)

3. Krissy Chan - Gravity Bind deck - Millennium Bell

4. Laurewen (Laure) Narfea - Fiends and Spellcasters deck- Millennium Crystal

5. Tsukina Itsumodouichi (think that's how you spell it) - Toons and spellcasters deck (I think)- Nefertir's Charm (maybe another spelling error by me...)

6. Sakura - Dark Deck - Millennium Sword

7. John - Machine deck - ??? (Same what I said to Mark)

8. Pyra Akaidra (sp?) - Spellcasters and Dragons deck - Millennium Blade

9. Jherrus Bari (preferably Bari)- Weenie Burner deck (courtesy of Sakuya for telling me what it meant) - Millennium Coin

10. Cairo Tenshi - Zombie and spellcasters deck - Millennium Pendant

11. Alyssa (pronounced Alicia) Maxwell - Light and Dark deck - Millennium Earrings

12. Kaji - Fire deck - N/A ( I think....)

13. Greg Yamamori - a deck which I can't think a theme of (possibly a decking deck, hopefully.....) - Millennium Chain

14. Lance Hizaki - Dragons and Spellcasters deck, with a couple warriors - Millennium Crown

15. Millennium - Dragons and Divine Beasts (not exactly what I had in mind.... It'd be nice if the "Divine Beasts" category would go, or else it'd be such a cheap deck...) - Millennium Crest

16. Avalon Starnight - Light and Dark deck - Millennium Hourglass

17. Sakuya Itsumademo - Weenie Burner - Millennium Gauntlet

18. Mariah Kinomoto - Fairy and Spellcasters deck - Millennium Locket

19. Anime-crazy (whoever you are, I need a name, please) - Light and Dark deck - Millennium Slingshot

20. Akiro Masaki - Lockdown deck - N/A

I might've had this question before.... yes, Yu-Gi-oh characters will appear in this fic. ALL of them. Except the ones I don't know. Like Ryou and other Jap-only characters. Also, each of you will lose at least once and win at least once. So, suck it up.

That's all for now... wait, there's me!!!! I still can't figure out something for my deck, but I might as well give you a list (it's huge). If anybody has something they'd like to change, go ahead. I should be ashamed... having my reviewers make up a theme when my own deck has no theme..... *sniff*

Monsters: (lv. 4 and under) Armored Lizard, Castle of Dark Illusions, Skull Mariner, 

Uraby, Dream Clown, Kuriboh, Servant of Catabolism, Twin Headed Wolf, 

Parasite Paracide, Hiro's Shadow Scout, 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom, Witch of the Black Forest, The Stern Mystic, 

Mask of Darkness, Cure Mermaid, Frontier Wiseman, Protector of the Throne, Darkfire Soldier, 

Princess of Tsurigi, Cyber Falcon, Oni Tank T-34, The All-Seeing White Tiger, Harpie's Brother, 

Prevent Rat, Lightning Conger, Dragon Zombie, Electric Lizard, Man Eater Bug, 

Robotic Knight, Hane-Hane, Lesser Dragon, Giant Soldier of Stone, Sangan,

Sonic Bird, Darkfire Soldier #2, Muka-Muka, Spear Cretin, Relinquished, 

Toon Mermaid.

Monsters: (lv. 5 and up): Empress Mantis, Toon Summoned Skull, Manga Ryu-Ran, 

Doma the Angel of Silence, Twin Headed Fire Dragon, Illusionist Faceless Mage * 2, Megasonic Eye, 

Pumpking the King of Ghosts, Wingweaver, Ryu-Ran, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Jinzo.

Magic: De-Spell *2, Soul Release, 

Monster Reborn * 2, Remove Trap * 2, Paralyzing Potion, 

Insect Barrier, Vengeful Bog Spirit, Black Pendant, Mage Power, Red Medicine, 

Ancient Telescope, Dark Hole * 2, Card Destruction, Giant Trunade, Ekibyo Drakmord,

Prohibition, Change of Heart *2, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Sword of Deep-Seated, 

Rain of Mercy, Black Illusion Ritual, Monster Recovery, Graceful Charity, Rush Recklessly, 

Toon World, Scapegoat, Jam Breeding Machine

Traps: Dust Tornado, Respect Play, Attack and Receive *2, 

Castle Walls, Reinforcements, Trap Hole, Two Pronged Attack, Driving Snow, 

Waboku, Magic Jammer, Enchanted Javelin * 2, Just Desserts, Minor Goblin Official, 

Robbing Goblin

Total: 101

Strategy: I try to wipe out the opponent's monsters for a direct attack while having a good defense up. Any tricks up somebody's sleeve usually are countered by my Magic and Traps.

See what I mean?!?! *sob* So, if ANYBODY wants to change it, I'm free for suggestions, just don't get rid of the good cards. Oh, yes, my item and my bio, almost forgot. ^_^

Millennium Item: Millennium Bottle (yeah, a little nutty, but hey): A golden bottle with the eye symbol on the front of it. It's similar to a small 2 inch tall wine bottle and is worn on your neck with two strands of string sprouting out the sides and fused at the ends. The opening is closed by a small silver lid with the eye symbol on it. The green, hazy liquid inside can do many purposes, such as giving non-living things a life, and can heal whatever ails them. If enough liquid is inside, the bottle can imitate another millennium item and use its power or can disguise the appearance and voice of the wearer. The liquid itself is infinite and only a drop is needed for most actions.

Name: Di Nart Attitude: Outside a duel, he's pretty shy around people, and keeps to himself a lot. His friends are few, only three, to be precise, Fiery, a Korean girl who's both annoying and kind (will appear in this fic), a stuffed Kuriboh and a blue scapegoat, both which were revived from his item which he always carry inside his blue pack.. To his friends, he can be pretty overloaded with energy and can be scary. Inside a duel, he can really tease the opponent, and is a bit more serious.

Appearance: Anything with his bottle, but without it, he's a short kid (not really, but I'd like to be) at about half an inch higher that Yugi. He's got jeans, a black T-Shirt and a blue backpack that he always carries. His hair's rarely straight down, with a bad hair day every day, his black hair style can vary wildly.

Tournament Rules

Single Duel-

This is a duel between two people. Each player will start off with 4000 L (ife) P (oints). You can win by making your opponent lose all his LP or have his deck run out of cards (or known as decking)

Monsters of level 4 and under can be played without sacrificing, monsters of lv. 5 and 6 require one monster on the field to be destroyed, lv. 7 and 8 require 2 monsters to be destroyed, and lv. 9 and up require 3 monsters to be destroyed, unless said otherwise by the card effects.

Ritual cards: Play effects as normal, however, if you have the ritual card and the monsters used for sacrificing, you can choose to pull the ritual monster from your deck, play it on the field and discard the cards used for the ritual.

Magic and Trap cards are played normally, however, if a card states that it requires a life point cost in order to be activated, this number is cut in half. This effect doesn't work for cards that require you to pay half of your life points.

Double Duel / Royal

This can be a duel between 4 people. Each player starts with 8000 LP. Players may choose to team 2 vs. 2, or decide in a royal match, where it's free for all. To win, do the same as above, but in double duels, both players on one team must be defeated in order to win.

Monster rules apply as above, however, monster effects can apply to any player on the field, the choice is up to you. ATK and DEF points are multiplied by 1.5

Ritual Card rules are applied as above.

Magic and Traps are played normally, with the exception of their targets and costs. Magic and Trap card targets can include anyone on the field. If a card states that it requires a life point cost in order to be activated, pay the required number of life points in order to activate it. You can also choose, in double duels, how the pay will work. You can either pay it yourself, have your teammate pay the cost, or have both you and your teammate pay half the cost.

Some exceptions: Jam Breeding Machine and Scapegoat - As long as the tokens (slime tokens and sheep in this case) are in play, you can only special summon and tribute summon.

Thousand Dragon: If Time Wizard and Baby Dragon and on the field, you can use Time Wizard's effect. If heads (or if the roulette doesn't spin on a skull), play the normal effects of Time Wizard's effect plus destroy it and Baby Dragon to summon Thousand Dragon, while destroying everyone else's monsters. EVERYONE!!!!

Miracle Dig: Instead of retrieving 3 cards removed from play, retrieve 5.

Graverobber: You can steal as many Trap and Magic cards as you want for the cost of 2000 LP per card (1000 in single duel). They can be activated at any time and are returned to the owner's graveyard at the end of your opponent's next turn.

Toon Monsters / Toon World: Pay 300 LP (200 in single duel) each time it attacks. Toons Monsters can attack an opponent directly. If Toon World's magic is negated for a limited time, the toon monster returns to your hand. If Toon World is destroyed, you can discard three cards from your hand to place it on top of your deck. If Toon Monsters were destroyed with Toon World, shuffle them back into your deck. Toon World requires a pay of 800 LP (in both types of duels) to be activated. You can pay 2000 LP (1000 in single duel) to Special Summon 1 Toon Monster from your deck on to the field in DEF mode. Toon monsters can attack immediately if they are Special Summoned.

Skull Dice / Graceful Dice: You can choose to pay 1000 LP (600 in single duel) to roll two dice. The combined number is then multiplied by 100 and is reduced from your opponent's monsters' ATK and DEF for one turn / added to your monsters' ATK and DEF for one turn.

Revival Jam: If you choose to revive Revival Jam, pay either 500 LP (same in both duels) or discard three randomly chosen cards from your hand.

Sangan / Witch of the Black Forest: When either is sent to the graveyard, special summon 1 monster of an ATK / DEF of 1500 or less to the field in face down DEF or face up ATK position.

Dust Tornado: Can destroy 1 Magic or Trap card. Then, Set one Magic or Trap card on the field. It can only be activated if it's a Quick Play Magic or a Trap card.

Hiro's Shadow Scout: Have your opponent draw three cards You can either choose to discard all monsters in those three cards, all Magic or all Trap.

Kuriboh: Kuriboh can redirect attacks towards itself as long as it's in DEF position.

De-Spell: Can be used as a Quick-Play Magic card.

Big Eye: You can decide the order of the top five cards of either your deck or your opponent's deck.

Petit Angel: Flip a coin and call it when one of your opponent's monsters attack this card. If called correctly, your opponent's monster's attack is negated.

Dimensionhole: Remove a monster from play, then you can either bring it back during your next Standby phase or special summon a monster removed from play in face up ATK position. 

Lightforce Sword: Any player can look at the card randomly chosen.

Jinzo: Only the person controlling this card can use Trap cards.

Barrel Dragon: This card can attack up to three times. Pay 1000 LP (500 Single) each time this monster attacks more than once.

That's all, I think. I'll come up with something else if I see anything.


	3. Pegasus!

PEGASUS?!?!

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh! There.

  


I decided to start the tournament. Well, the story, actually. You wouldn't believe what I got out of my head. HAHAHAHAHA....... *ahem* Anyways.....

  


It was a year since Kaiba's tournament in Domino. Di was watching an episode of "Banzai" with his Kuriboh and his blue scapegoat, named Aquapolis (funny name, huh?). His Millennium Bottle was hanging from his neck. It was getting dark, and Di was still betting amongst his friends.....

  


Aquapolis: C!!!

Di: No, it's Di, I can tell you that.

Kuriboh, ^^ It's A, you morons.

  


After Banzai is over.....

  


Aquapolis: (floats to his money bank) That's .. 50 big ones right there. (stuffs money in bank)

Kuriboh: Well, five bucks is something...

Di: Great! I lost all my money to YOU. Geez, you know how hard it is to get a job these days? Being a card merchant isn't all that's it's cracked up to be... huh?

  


The TV, which was off, suddenly flashed on. An image of Pegasus's smirking face was on the television.

  


Di: What the.. PEGASUS?!?!?! *mutter* I could've sword he disappeared.... 

Kuriboh: Who cares, time to watch!

Aquapolis: Yay!

  


The two plopped back on the couch, but Di slowly sat down, thinking about Pegasus' return.

  


Pegasus: Greetings, fellow watchers. Have you been lacking a tournament? Tired of those regular duels? Well, say no more! Introducing my brand new tournament!

  


Di: What the-

  


Pegasus: Yes, my brand new tournament! You heard me right. A new chance of gaming fun, and fame, fortune, you name it! If you'd like to enter, simply come to the town of Domino to register. The tournament will be held this Saturday at the Slifex Island Chain. You will be escorted there by boat, where I will give further instruction. Ta-ta!

  


Pegasus's millennium eye sparkled before the TV shut off.

  


Kuriboh: You hear that, Di! Another tournament!

Aquapolis: You can test out your deck there!

Di: Yeah, but I don't know......

  


He pondered for quite a while. Pegasus' odd return had gotten him into a thinking mode. The last time there was word of him was at Duelist Kingdom, where he thought he was sealed in the Shadow Realm. This came as odd to him. How could he come back? And why? He decided to check things out now. He hastily packed his things.

  


Aquapolis: What's the rush?

Kuriboh: Yeah, you know the thing's running tomorrow.

Di: You realize it's a 16 hour wank from here to there?

Kuriboh: What about the car?

Di: Don't remind me....

  


Two weeks ago

  


Kuriboh and Aquapolis: 23 bottles of beer on the wall, 23 bottles of beer....

Di: (eye twitching) Don't make me crash....

Aquapolis: Oh, I lost count... time to start over! 99 bottles of beer......

Di: *turns around* SHUT UP!!!

Kuriboh: Uh... Di?

Di: What? (Sees a wall) AH!!! ABANDON SHIP!!! ABANDON SHIP!!!!! (jumps out window)

Kuriboh and Aquapolis: (jump out window)

Car: (crashes into wall, giant explosion makes hole in wall)

Random women: (showering) What the... STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!

Di: ...... Ok, so how we getting home?

  


Aquapolis: Motorcycle?

Di: .... fine. It's an 8 hour trip.

Kuriboh: Yay!!

  


Di got his black jacket and his helmet and hastily wore them. Then he put Kuriboh and Aquapolis in the pack. He ran outside, locked the door and went on his motorcycle, then zoomed off.

  


How'd you like the beginning? Yes, I know YOU weren't in it, reader, but you'll come up soon enough... I promise. What's that, you don't trust me? Hey, you can trust me, right? What?!?! You can't trust anybody?!?!?! GAH!!!! (Runs into wall) *mutter* review...review....


	4. A Kind Stranger

A Kind Stranger

  


Disclaimer: What's a disclaimer? Wait, wait.... I do not own..... something..... .....hm......

  


I realize that you couldn't review the third chapter, so I want you all to review this one. I guess.

  


Di has no sense of direction where he was in the night, but he was sure that Domino was going to be a bit hard to reach. Already getting tired, Di was relying on the signs next to him.

  


Aquapolis: 99 .... *yawn* bottles of beer..... *yawn* on the wall....

Kuriboh: 99..... *yawn* bottles of beer...... take one down.....

Di: Shut..... *yawn* up.....

Aquapolis: Coffee....

Kuriboh: Need coffee....

Di: I *yawn* think there's a mix ..... *yawn* in there somewhere.....

  


While Di concentrated on the road, Aquapolis and Kuriboh, hastily searched the pack for the coffee mix. What they didn't realize what that the coffee mix was actually left at home, lying on the porch of the front door. Pretty soon, the two fuzzies were exhausted, and the only thing keeping them awake was a game of chess in Di's sturdy pack.

  


Aquapolis: Rook takes away.... queen. I win.

Kuriboh: No, you're supposed to take out the rook. And why did you move the rook vertically?

Aquapolis: Because... rooks can go diagonally, right?

Kuriboh: No, those pieces can jump over stuff, I think. Like an L shape....

  


Then the two fell asleep.

  


Di: (checks gas meter) out of gas.... out of gas.... I think... am I still moving?

  


The motorcycle slowly halted to a stop, then tilted and fell sideways. Di was too weary to notice he was being crushed, and his senses were nearly disabled. Until....

  


???: Hey, are you all right?

Di: Maybe... I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with two fuzzballs in my pack. Yeah, I'm good... 

???: You don't look so good. Here, I'll take you to my house or something. Get you back in shape for wherever you're going.

Di: *snore* Domino..... domino.....

???: Domino?

  


The person simply stuffed Di in a big bag, then walked away, leaving the motorcycle to be crushed by a huge truck with a label on the back that said "I like to kill; deal with it."

  
  


Di woke up at 5 in the morning, on a couch, with Aquapolis reading a magazine and Kuriboh doing the dishes. The person that seemingly hauled him to their house was snoozing in front of him, muttering something about a alcoholic motorcyclist. Di got up, slowly scooted away from the sleepy person and inched up to Kuriboh.

  


Di: Uh, Kuriboh?

Kuriboh: Yeah, what?

Di: Why are you washing a stranger's dishes?

Kuriboh: Just wanted to thank her for hauling us out of the street.

Di: ???

Kuriboh: Do you know who that person is?

Di: No.

Kuriboh: Avalon Starnight.

  


Di pondered for a moment. Avalon Starnight ringed a bell somewhere. No wonder he couldn't see her, he thought. She was usually in some kind of black outfit. Di drooled. Aquapolis was stopping from reading an article about abducted sheep and instantly charged at Di's head.

  


Di: Ow...

Aquapolis: This girl's 18, and you drool, huh? She saves your life from a crushing grave, and the thanks you give her is a drool? .

Di: Well, she is pretty.....

Kuriboh: Knock it off and help me with this. She gets that all the time, you know. 

  


Di just decided to just do something he's never done before: give a person a sample of the Millennium Bottle liquid. She herself had a item, too: the Millennium hourglass. Surely, he thought, she would understand the powers of this hazy fluid and use it for some good. He took a small bottle from his pack and poured a quart of an ounce inside. Then he borrowed a napkin and a pen and wrote: _thanks for saving my life. Take this fluid with you, it might help do something. Just a memo for saying thanks. _He scribbled his name on the napkin and put the napkin under the bottle placed next to the girl. By then, Aquapolis finished his article about abducted sheep and Kuriboh was finished with the dishes.

  


Di: We'd better go. It's best not to disturb her. After all, she did do a lot of work for me, stuffing me in a bag and kidnapping me for some shelter.

Kuriboh: Yeah... what time is it?

Di: (looks at watch) FIVE!!!!

Aquapolis: Great.... we don't even have a motorcycle.

Di: I'll just walk. Get in the pack, you two.

Aquapolis: (jumps into pack)

Kuriboh: There's no need to walk. I think she left this note somewhere.... ah, here it is.

  


Kuriboh gave a black napkin to Di. The black napkin suddenly sprouted words of white, clearly seen on the dark background. It said.

  


_You look like a trustworthy lad. My bike's in the toolshed. Go to where ever you need to go._

  


_Avalon_

  


Kuriboh then jumped into the pack. Di shrugged and went outside, shut the door quietly and tiptoed to the toolshed. He took the oldest bike he could find, then took off in the dark.

  
  


Avalon woke up to a cranky start, still muttering about lazy motorcyclists. She stretched for a moment, then saw the note. She read it, over and over and over, like the message wasn't getting to her head. She was baffled. The fluid was still hazy. She grumbled, took the small bottle and stuffed it in her pocket. Hastily shoving food in her mouth, she then took her pack, took her newest black bike from the toolshed and sped off in search of Domino and Di, whichever she could find first.

  


And I think that should do it... for now.


	5. Pyra, Mana, And a Cell Phone How Ironic

Pyra, Mana, and a cell phone. How ironic.

  


Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I am not the guy who invented Yu-Gi-Oh, you wanna see him, call my agent.

  


To answer a couple of questions from my faithful reviewers (reviewers: yeah, right), *ahem,* the liquid can do many things, some of which are unknown, but it can give life to the lifeless and heal the wounded, that's one of its purposes.

Secondly, pretty much everybody will be introduced, but I'm going to Domino for REGISTRATION. The tournament, as the fic said, was held that Saturday. 

Thirdly, I have no idea what the "dub" is, but I got Pegasus hosting this for a reason.

Lastly, the people that auditioned are duelists. Some will be my friends, some will be enemies, some will just plain be friends of my friends of my enemies. Or something less confusing. *ahem*

  


Where were we.... ah, yes.

  


The hours whizzed by as Di got more and more exhausted. The 6th hour was approaching fast, and Di was never the less, tired and fatigued. He stopped momentarily for a rest, then attempted to pedal. Domino was a few miles away, but it seemed like eternity in his point of view. He left the bike on the road, then walked.

  


Di: So.. Tired...

Kuriboh: Not us!

Aquapolis: Yeah!

Di: Why don't you try to bike up and down for three miles.

Kuriboh: We would, but...

Aquapolis: .....our legs are too stubby!

Di: ...... blech..... hey, what's that honking sound?

  


Di, unfortunately, was standing in the middle of the road, and failed to notice a giant 18 wheeler headed straight towards him. By the time he noticed, it was almost too late. He grabbed a hold of the giant bumper and fastened his legs to an oil value. He slowly climbed up on the hood, then crawled to the side. He opened the door and jumped in, and also failed to notice there was a driver inside: a fairly cranky one that took no chances with hitchhikers. And the name.... was Pyra (yeah, that's right, you're driving an 18-wheller).

  


Pyra: What do you think you're doing?

Di: Uh...... catching a ride to Domino?

Pyra: Yeah, right.

Di: No, I'm serious.

  


But, Pyra didn't believe him. She seized her Millennium Blade from her belt and poked Di until he was hanging from an open door, vulnerable to reckless drunk teenagers that threw beer cans from the windows.

  


Di: Please!!! Let me in!! I'm DESPERATE!!!

Pyra: Really, I couldn't tell.

  


Pyra's blade glowed an eerie golden light, then changed into a bazooka.

  


Di: What the....

Pyra: You wanna mess with this baby?!?!

Di: No, I don't.

  


He let go, rolled into a bush and landed into horse manure, all the while stranded in a ranch with a farmer that was crazy for apple fudge pie.

  


Di: Blech... yuck, of all the luck I can have in the world...

Kuriboh: Ha...

Aquapolis: ...ha.

Di: Shut up.... now I need to find a shower... and a washing machine...

???: May I be of assistance?

Di: No, you.... do I know you?

  


Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, but he was standing in front of the Dark Magician Girl, dressing in her usual outfit, a bit shinier than usual. _And then there's me_, he thought, _All dressed in black with my face covered in poop. What a lovely day...._

  


DMG: Hi, I'm the Dark Magician Girl, but you can call me Mana.

Di: Do I have to call you Mana?

Mana: No.

Di: OK, Bilbo.

Mana: -_- 

Kuriboh: *snicker*

Aquapolis: *snicker*

Kuriboh: What a world.

Aquapolis: His luck ain't gonna change.

Mana: So... what brings you out here in a horse stable?

Di: A most unlucky trip to Domino.

Mana: Oh, so you're going there, too?

Di: Yes.... hey, how'd you know?

Mana: I know everything. ~_^

  


Di found himself in an extremely peculiar situation. Here he was, standing like a hillbilly, and then some high priestess came out of nowhere looking like a fabulous person. He spontaneously drooled. Mana, seeing this, did something Di was quite used to.... he was slapped.

  


Kuriboh: Ooohh, Di got...

Aquapolis: ....smacked into next week!

  
  


When Di woke up yet again, he was in a cabin. He thought to himself,_ If I keep popping into houses like this, I'm gonna have to pay rent! _He took up from the fairly sturdy floor and took a tour around. The foul smell from his unfortunate landing was completely gone, while his stuff was still intact. Kuriboh and Aquapolis were busy playing a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, and Mana was nowhere to be seen.

  


Di: Hey, Kuriboh...

Kuriboh: Hang on, let me roll my dice first.... (rolls dice) Yes! Two lv. 4 summoning crests! Say hello to the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Di: *ahem*

Kuriboh: Oh, yeah, you need anything?

Di: Yeah, where's Mana?

Aquapolis: I think she's trying to work her cell phone. Huh, funny, a person that can afford no more than a cabin can get a cell phone while our Di can have a house, but not the best of technology?

Di: Shut up and play your dice game.

Aquapolis: Whatever....

  


Di walked down a hallway into a room, where Mana was laying down trying to figure out which buttons to press. 

  


Mana: Hello?!?! HELLO!?!?!?! Stupid phone, ran out of magic.

Di: Can I help you with that?

Mana: No.

Di: Please?

Mana: No.

Di: Fine. I can care less.

Mana: I'm not in a good mood. Just don't drool over me and we're good.

Di: That was random.

Mana: Sure, whatever. Anyway, you mind helping me with this phone, it won't work.

Di: Sure, but I really need to get to Domino. I bet millions have registered by now...

  


At Domino

  


(Cricket chirps, town is completely empty and abandoned)

  


* * *

  
  


Di: So, who do need to call?

Mana: ....call? I thought you could just talk to somebody.

Di: No, you need a certain number first. Let's just look in the directory first... (presses various buttons) ....Tristan? SERENITY?!?! YUGI!!!!!!!!!! Holy s***, this is....

  


Out somewhere near a card shop

  


Tea: I really need to find my cell phone. I can't see ANYBODY without it. ANYBODY!!!

  
  


Di: So, where did you find this?

Mana: It was lying on the ground. I decided to just pick it up or something.

Di: But.... well, I suppose we can do a few prank calls first.

Mana: ^_^ Ok.

  


While Di was pressing numbers, there were various shouts of "You're cheating!" and "That die is jinxed!" in the vicinity of Kuriboh and Aquapolis' direction. Di noticed a few things while he was figuring out whether the smudged "3" button was a 2 or a 1. There were glamourous posters of Mana herself, in various poses. Some were perfectly fine, while others were....... *ahem* disturbing.

  


Di: You know, there's a lot of weird images of you here. Isn't that bad or something?

Mana: No, no, it happens to me all the time. They draw me like my breasts are twice the size they are in real life.

Di: OK..... 

  


Di dialed what seemed to be Yugi's number. But the number revealed a very disturbing voice. The phone's sound was suddenly amplified to reveal a familiar voice....

  


???: I knew you would call. 

Mana: What?! NO!!

???: We are only on the phone, my precious. We will meet soon enough.

Mana: No, you're not getting your grubby hands on me!

???: Only realize that I don't want you yourself, of course I wish I did... mmm...... Mana...... but my true mission is to take what's rightfully mine.

Mana: It's MINE!!! AND NOBODY ELSES!

???: That is what you want to think. It will be MINE SOON ENOUGH!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....

  


Then the phone was dead.

  


Di: I didn't do anything, I swear..

Mana: Don't feel bad. That guy Marik was always after this...

Di: MARIK!?!?!?! What the f*** is going on!!!

Mana: He wants... my staff.

Di: A staff, huh?

Mana: It's my precious staff.. He wants it.

Di: Of course, he wants it. He wants everything. Hell with it, he'll try to steal my Millennium Bottle.

Mana: Yes, but he came close.

Di: He came close, huh?

Mana: Yes... I was robbed one night. But he took a wooden stick. He was so close... PLEASE HELP ME!!!

  


She threw her arms on Di. Di was getting strained from the weight due to his short height and almost collapsed before he miraculously pulled words that got Mana off his shoulders.

  


Di: .... there, there. We'll think of something. He won't get his hands on the staff.

Mana: You will?!?!

Di: Uh...... sure.

Mana: Thank you, thank you.

  


She hugged Di. Di's only thoughts were, _get off, get off, __get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, GET OFF!!!_ The awkward silence was interrupted, thankfully.

  


Kuriboh: I WIN!!!!

Aquapolis: That's because you cheated. Blue Eyes Ultimate can only move ONE space.

Kuriboh: No, it's moves twice the amount, you dolt!

  
  


Will this arguing ever end? I'll just have you R&R and then say.....

NO!!!

Er.... I mean...

I don't know.


	6. I Found an Unlucky Booster Pack and a Bl...

I Found an Unlucky Booster Pack and a Blind Girl!

  


Disclaimer: It's mine!! ALL MINE!!!!

Aquapolis: OK, let's go... *hauls Di away*

Di: NO!!! NO!! NO!!!!!!!

  


To answer a few questions..... the dub, yes, I watch the dubbed version, so don't expect Ryou or whoever to pop out and kiss Bakura...... When Pegasus got "ill," I translated that to "He was sent to the Shadow Realm, boo hoo." Which leads us to another thing- yes, I know the Shadow Realm was a thing 4Kids made up to cover up some of the teenage parts. I'd have to wonder what the Japanese version of "If you lose, the glass below you will shatter, sending you to the Shadow Realm!" So, the Shadow Realm exists, and Pegasus was brought back from it for reasons unknown.... for now.

My deck will change shortly, so beware..... MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 

  


Di walked out the house, safely hoarding Aquapolis and Kuriboh in his blue pack, with Mana following closely.

  


Mana: (quivering) I-i-i-is that M-m-m-m-marik dude close b-b-b-behind?

Di: Mana, I'm not your bodyguard. I'm at least 2 inches shorter than you. (In reality, I would be taller than her by at least 2 inches... maybe)

Mana: So?

Di: *sigh* Forget it...

  


Di went up the hill, with Mana simply floating up the hill thanks to her handy staff. Di was exhausted by the time he reached the top of the hill and stood for a minute, with Mana waiting, her staff slung over her shoulder.

  


Di: *gasp* *pant* What a world...

Mana: (retreats to the bushes) Don't look now....

Di: What?

  


Di turned around to find a girl skateboarding right at him. Her sea green hair indicated a non-normal person and her dull silver eyes showed that she was blind. Di attempted to dive into the bushes, but alas, his foot was whacked by the skateboard and the girl........ was NOT on top of Di, but off to the side.

  


Di: Ow, ow, ow, ow..... hey, what's the matter with you, are you blind or something?

???: As a matter of fact.... I am.

Di: What the....... 

???: Name's Alexia.

Di: Oh, well.... nice to meet ya.

  


They shook hands. Di was completely confused. Blind? She seemed to be going perfectly down the sidewalk before he was whomped in the foot. They even shook hands perfectly without a second attempt. Mana was out in the open on the sidewalk and made some rather crude remarks.

  


Mana: I know this kid.

Di: You do?

Mana: Yeah, she's pretty famous around my parts. Duels like Yugi. That girl shouldn't be riding a skateboard, let alone duel. Blind as a bat.

Alexia: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!

Mana: You heard me. Bitch.

Alexia: You take that back!!!

Mana: You wish.

  


Alexia's necklace was glowing. The triad was glowing furiously. Di noticed it. He saw it somewhere, in a museum. Known as the "Millennium Trinity," the item had three powers: Sharpened senses, mind reading and something else.... he soon figured out what it was. Mana was moving wildly like a broken string puppet. 

  


Mana: What are you doing to me?

Alexia: I'm not doing anything. You're doing something to yourself. 

  


Her Ankh on one of the triangles of the triad was glowing madly. Alexia was having some kind of fun.

  


Alexia: (makes Mana punch herself) Stop hitting yourself. (makes Mana punch herself) Stop hitting yourself. (makes Mana punch herself) Stop hitting yourself. 

Mana: Oh, you'll be sorry....

  


Mana took her staff and shot pink beams at Alexia. Alexia's Trinity glowed once more, this time, it was the Greek letter delta. She simply sidestepped and watched the beam hit a tree, making it form into a frog. Di wanted to stop, but doing so would only emit more hurtness. He shifted his attention to a buried pack of cards in the ground. He carefully opened them, and found..... 1 card in it. He would be gypped, but he didn't buy it anyway. Bu the card sprouted hands and punched Di square in the face. The result? A massive nosebleed that wouldn't go away. And all while Alexia and Mana were fighting. Aquapolis and Kuriboh came out of the pack.

  


Aquapolis: Massive nosebleed!

Kuriboh: Roger!

Aquapolis: I think we need...

Kuriboh: The liquid!

  


They unscrewed the bottle that hung from his neck and lifted it. They slowly let two drops fall on Di's nose, then screwed the golden lid back on, and waited for Di to regain conscience.

  


Di: *groan* What happened?

Kuriboh: I don't know.

Aquapolis: Roger that.

  


The card that whacked him in the nose slid away..... into the darkness.....

  


HAHA, everybody likes a nosebleed, right? RIGHT?!?! ANSWER ME!!!!


	7. Domino and Fiery

Domino and Fiery

  


Updates on cards.... you know, twist a few rules on the card text, so here you are.

  


Jam Breeding Machine and Scapegoat - As long as these tokens (slime tokens and sheep in this case) are in play, you can only special summon once per turn and tribute summon the tokens.

Thousand Dragon: If Time Wizard and Baby Dragon and on the field, you can use Time Wizard's effect. If heads (or if the roulette doesn't spin on a skull), play the normal effects of Time Wizard's effect plus destroy it and Baby Dragon to summon Thousand Dragon, while destroying everyone else's monsters. EVERYONE!!!!

Miracle Dig: Instead of retrieving 3 monster cards removed from play, retrieve 5.

Graverobber: You can steal as many Trap and Magic cards as you want for the cost of 2000 LP per card (1000 in single duel). They can be activated at any time and are returned to the owner's graveyard at the end of your opponent's next turn.

Toon Monsters / Toon World: Pay 500 LP (250 in single duel) each time it attacks. Toons Monsters can attack an opponent directly. If Toon World's magic is negated for a limited time, the toon monster returns to your hand. If Toon World is destroyed, you can discard your hand to the Graveyard to return Toon World to the top of your deck. If Toon Monsters were destroyed with Toon World, shuffle them back into your deck. Toon World requires a pay of 1000 LP (in both types of duels) to be activated. If you have a Toon counterpart (ex: Summoned Skull) on the field and Toon World is on the field, you can Tribute that monster in order to Special Summon its Toon on the field in ATK mode.

Skull Dice / Graceful Dice: You can choose to pay 1000 LP (500 in single duel) to roll two dice. The combined number is then multiplied by 100 and is reduced from your opponent's monsters' ATK and DEF for one turn / added to your monsters' ATK and DEF for one turn.

Revival Jam: If you choose to revive Revival Jam, pay either 500 LP (same in both duels) or discard three randomly chosen cards from your hand.

Sangan / Witch of the Black Forest: When either is sent to the graveyard, special summon 1 monster of an ATK / DEF of 1500 or less to the field in face down DEF or face up ATK position or put it in your hand.

Dust Tornado: Can destroy 1 Magic or Trap card. Then, Set one Magic or Trap card on the field. It can only be activated if it's a Quick Play Magic or a Trap card.

Hiro's Shadow Scout: Have your opponent draw three cards You can either choose to discard all monsters in those three cards, all Magic or all Trap.

Kuriboh: Kuriboh can redirect attacks towards itself as long as it's in DEF position.

De-Spell / Remove Trap: Can be used as a Quick-Play Magic card.

Big Eye: You can decide the order of the top five cards of either your deck or your opponent's deck.

Petit Angel/Dragon: Flip a coin and call it when one of your opponent's monsters attack this card. If called correctly, your opponent's monster's attack is negated.

Dimensionhole: Remove a monster from play, then you can either bring it back during your next Standby phase or special summon a monster removed from play in face up ATK position. 

Lightforce Sword: Any player can look at the card randomly chosen.

Jinzo: Only the person controlling this card can use Trap cards.

Barrel Dragon: This card can attack up to three times. Pay 1000 LP (500 Single) each time this monster attacks more than once.

Change of Heart: As long as this card remains face up on the field, you can control a monster from your opponent's side of the field. This card is destroyed when another Change of Heart is played.

In addition, each type of monster will have a special effect. This effect can only be activated if a) the monster is equipped with a card and it can be destroyed or b) you can remove the top 4 cards from your deck from play. Any additional effects stated are applied along with the above effects.

Zombie: You can equip a monster with a Zombie. Then, the monster loses ATK points equal to the number of the Zombie's ATK points during each of its owner's Standby phases. 

Spellcaster: You can reduce the number of a spellcaster's ATK points. Then, increase a monster's ATK equal to the number of ATK points reduced from the spellcaster.

Winged Beast: You can negate a monster's attack targeting a Winged Beast as long as the card's attack does not use a projectile. This effect can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase.

Machine: You can negate a monster's attack and destroy the attacking monster as long as the card's attack does not use a projectile. This effect can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase.

Fiend: You can skip your Battle Phase in order to destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.

Dragon: You can choose to Special Summon a Dragon monster from your hand onto the field in face up ATK position by paying LP equal to the Special Summoned monster's ATK.

Thunder: You can choose one monster on the field. That monster cannot attack as long as there is a Thunder monster face up on your side of the field.

Beast: When a Beast monster is destroyed in battle, reduce a monster's ATK by half the ATK of this monster.

Warrior: You can choose to Special Summon a Warrior monster from your hand onto the field in face up ATK position by paying LP equal to the Special Summoned monster's ATK.

Beast-Warrior: You can discard a card from your hand in order to destroy all monsters on the field except this one.

Fairy: You can offer a Fairy as a Tribute to search your deck for any card and place it in your hand.

Insect: If an Insect monster attacks a monster with a higher ATK than the attacking Insect monster, reduce the ATK of the attacked monster by half the ATK of the attacking Insect. Damage calculation is calculated normally.

Dinosaur: A Dinosaur can attack and destroy a face down card on the field at the cost of 500 LP

Reptile: If a Reptile attacks a monster and destroys it, place the destroyed monster face up on top of your deck and shuffle your deck. When you draw the monster, Special Summon it on your side of the field in ATK mode during your Standby phase.

Fish: A Fish monster can be attacked twice before it is destroyed. Damage calculation is applied normally.

Sea Serpent: You can equip a Sea Serpent to a monster. The equipped monster cannot attack and is destroyed along with the Sea Serpent during your next Standby phase.

Aqua: You can destroy this monster along with your hand in order to destroy all cards on the field and the top 3 cards from the deck.

Pyro: You can double the ATK of a Pyro monster. It is then destroyed during the End phase of the turn the Pyro monster's effect is activated.

Rock: You can double the DEF of a Rock monster. Any monster that attacks this card with an ATK lower than the DEF of this Rock monster in defense position is destroyed. Damage calculation is applied normally. This effect must be activated during the Battle Phase and the Rock monster is destroyed at the End Step of this turn.

Plant: During each of your Standby Phases, increase the ATK of this card by 300 points. Destroy a card from the top of your deck during each of your Standby Phases. If you cannot, the Plant monster's ATK returns to its original amount. (You do not have to destroy an Equip Magic or remove the top 4 cards from your deck from play to activate this effect)

  


That's the material I can make at the moment. Any more card updates will be posted in future chapters. ...........oh, wait, I realized something else. Ryou is actually the non psycho person with the Millennium Ring. Bakura is the tomb robber. Just wanted to let you know. 

Oh, and one more thing........ I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If you have a problem with that, don't get mad. Get Glad! -_- ^_^

  


So....... I know the card whacking was weird, but that is here for a reason, also.

  


All right, it's time I stopped yapping and get on with this.

  


Di woke up and got off the ground. His head was still slightly askew from the sudden impact. What he didn't know was that the card was there for a specific reason, one that would please the owner of it........

  


At a small house near Domino

  


F(emale) C(omputer) V(oice): Name: Di Nart. Age: 13. Millennium Item: Millennium Bottle. 

Bakura: Excellent... looks like this will get interesting. Did you see anything else?

FCV: Yes, I did. Name: Alexia Wells. Age: 19. Millennium Item: Millennium Trinity.

Bakura: Trinity, eh? ...... yes, this will be interesting. With that item in my hands, I can control my fate.... but I need all of them. Lucky me I have my Millennium Eye and Ring.... (smirks, checks pocket, pulls out eye) 

Eye: (opens, reveals hollow shell)

Bakura: WHAT?

Eye: Hey, Ryou.

Bakura: THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!!! (throws eye in a trash can)

  


Di was getting fed up with the fight. The sun was already shining its glory on the earth. His watch read 9. He was slightly speechless. Course, his Kuriboh and Aquapolis had their own way of telling them to stop the pointless fight. Kuriboh jumped on Alexia's head, distracting her. Aquapolis also jumped, but on Mana's head. This created distortion, and ceased the bright glow of the Trinity and the spells of the staff. 

  


Di: It's about time you two stopped.

Alexia: *raspberry* (otherwise known as sticking your tongue out)

Mana: I was about to win....

Di: ....... I need to go to Domino now. See y'all's, folks.

Mana: Yeah, punk.

Alexia: Better not say anything, loser. 

  


The two parted ways, Alexia skateboarding on her skateboard and Di, Mana, Kuriboh and Aquapolis taking a dirt trail. Along the short 10 minute path was a small grasshopper that watched their every move..... every move.... as if it was spying on it..... as a matter of fact.....

  


Mana: You noticed that strange awkward silence here?

Di: Yeah..... what's with that?

Kuriboh: Sounds to me like something's spying on us...

Aquapolis: Yeah, like that strange grasshopper that standing on the dew of grass over there..... I just got a crazy idea.

Di: You always have crazy ideas.... like that one time.....

  


Last Monday

  


Aquapolis: Hey, let's see what happens when we put a smoke bomb in the microwave!

Kuriboh: Sounds like fun!

Di: No, guys, that' s not a good idea....

Aquapolis: Sure it is! (Puts a small purple smoke bomb inside and heats it for one minute)

Kuriboh: Let's put our faces on the microwave glass and watch in awe. (Smacks face on microwave)

Di: Ok, this is getting out of hand..

Aquapolis: (also peers through microwave window) Whaddaya mean, this is a-

SFX: POOF! BOOM! PHOOM!

Aquapolis: (face is purple) ..........................................*cough*

Kuriboh: *hack, wheeze, gasp*

Di: Now you owe me a new microwave.

  


Aquapolis: Those were the good days...

Kuriboh: I WAS PURPLE!

Mana: I'm listening for your "crazy" idea.

Aquapolis: Oh, yeah...... what if somebody was stalking us?

Di: What the heck, you scapegoats all think wrong, nobody's stalking on....

  


Of course, his comment was wrong. Some girl in the shadows suddenly tackled him, knocked him on his side and then laughed. This could only be ........ no, it's not Mai, it's .............

  


???: (does consecutive noogies) Noogie, noogie, noogie!

Di: Ow...... another sneak attack. I wasn't insured for this.... (to himself) Stupid State Farm agent, slacking off and eating candy corn..

Kuriboh: I know you.

Aquapolis: It's Fiery!

  


Yep, the one and only Fiery, who could miss that little Korean? Taller than Di by 2 inches (again, wrong, but this is my fic and reality doesn't apply) and obtaining dyed reddish black hair, she was, as mentioned before, Di's only human friend. (Again, wrong, but none of my other friends like Yu-Gi-Oh. (To himself) Stupid friends...) 

  


Fiery: Whatcha doing?

Di: Getting a noogie from you.

Fiery: How ssssssaaaaaaaadddddddd.

Mana: ...... (backs away slowly)

Kuriboh: Where have you been all these years?

Aquapolis: They're months, actually.

Kuriboh: I don't care.

Aquapolis: You know you're just exaggerating.

Kuriboh: Shut up.

Aquapolis: Oh, denying it, huh?

Kuriboh: You're just saying that to hide your true secret.

Aquapolis: A Scapegoat never keeps a secret, Scapegoat's honor.

Kuriboh: Yeah, right, and you get little fuzzie swords that match with your head.

Aquapolis: You want the proof, you talk to my captain about that.

Kuriboh: Liar.

Aquapolis: But-

Kuriboh: Liar.

Aquapolis: You son of a-

Kuriboh: LIAR, LIAR, FUR ON FIRE, HANGING FROM A RESTAURANT FLYER!

Di: Oy.... they never stop.

Fiery: How sad.

Di: .................... what brings you to this town?

Fiery: A tournament and scaring you silly.

Di: I wasn't scared, I...... have allergies, that's all. *cough* Boy, that red hair really gets to ya... *cough*

Fiery: Lucky me my grasshopper was here.

Grasshopper: (jumps on Fiery's shoulders, spontaneously combusts, Fiery's shoulder is on fire)

Mana: You on FIRE!

Fiery: (grabs fire, throws it on the ground, wipes hand on jeans)

Di: So..... I really need to get to Domino, you have anything that can speed up this little walk of ours?

Fiery: Yeah.

Di: What's that?

  


The answer was so simple, yet complex. So easy to understand, yet so hard to come up with. She simply withdrawn a knife from her pocket.

  


(Psycho theme plays)

  


Everybody except Fiery: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


They ran.... and ran... THAT'S RIGHT, RUN, YOU LITTLE B****ES, RUN!!!!!!!! *guffaw* SQUEE! *ahem* Couldn't help myself, probably will be demoted to Cheesy Announcer Dude.... so, they ran... and ran, their breath staggering.. And found a sign that said "Welcome to the city of Atlantis."

  


Di: WHAT?!?!?!

Mana: WE RAN ALL THE WAY HERE FOR NOTHING! I'm skinny enough.....

Aquapolis: Wait, wait....

Kuriboh: Right below it, it says "We're just kidding, you morons, it's Domino."

Fiery: Yayness... er, I mean, HOW SAD.

  


Ha ha ha ha.... what are you looking at? Hey, that's my Relinquished, hands off!!!! I mean...... please read and review. ^___________^

  
  
  



	8. Registration, The Boat, And a Frenzied R...

Registration, the Boat, and a Frenzied Rush

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. What, you want me to?

  


More rule changes..... here you are.

Card effects:

  


Enchanted Javelin: When your opponent's monster attacks, negate the attack and increase your LP by the number of ATK points of the attacking monster.

  


In addition, the Double Duel / Royal rules have changed... well, one rule.

-the ATK and DEF of a monster is not multiplied by 1.5

  


The Single duel has one rule added.

-If the effect of a monster involves a LP cost, decrease the LP cost by half.

  


I also want to add a few TV / Jap only cards you can add to your deck. I may not know if these exist or not, I'm just putting them here for your information. You can also submit your actual deck list if you feel like it. Here, a few cards you can add.

  


Doppleganger - Continuous Magic: Pay 1000 LP (500 Single). You can then choose one card from the Graveyard and play it on top of Doppleganger. If the card is a monster, place it on the field in Face Up ATK or Face up DEF (this is considered a Special Summon) and leave Doppleganger on the field. If it is a Magic or Trap, place it on top of Doppleganger face up. The card is activated immediately. The new card is treated normally, but if Doppleganger is destroyed, the selected card is also destroyed, and vice versa. Only 1 Doppleganger may be on the field; if a new Doppleganger is played, destroy the previous Doppleganger, the selected card and play the new Doppleganger.

Multiply - Quick-Play: Offer one face up Kuriboh on your side of the field. Then, place Kuriboh tokens on all of your monster card zones.

Toon Dark Magician Girl: *apply all Toon monster rules here* Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for every Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician in the Graveyard.

Mask of Remnants: Equip Magic- Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. You control that monster for the remainder of the duel. There can only be one Mask of Remnants on your side of the field at the time. If a new Mask of Remnants is played, destroy the previous Mask of Remnants and return the monster to the owner before playing the new Mask of Remnants.

Shadow Spell: Equip Magic- A monster equipped with this card decreases its ATK by 700 and cannot attack or change its position.

Amplifier: Increase a Machine type monster's ATK by 500. Continue to increase the ATK of this card by 300 during each of its Standby Phases. This effect continues until the 4th turn after this card is activated.

Mystic Box: Magic- Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Then switch the control of one of your monsters to your opponent's side of the field.

  


If you want any of these previous cards, say so in the review. One more thing... my new deck. ^_^

  


Monsters: The Earl of Demise, Cure Mermaid, Mask of Darkness, Kuriboh, Twin Headed Fire Dragon, Witch of the Black Forest, Dream Clown, Servant of Catabolism, Illusionist Faceless Mage, Princess of Tsurigi, Robotic Knight, Castle of Dark Illusions, Hane-Hane, 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom, Toon Mermaid, Bite Shoes, Muka Muka, Giant Soldier of Stone, Hiro's Shadow Scout, Manga Ryu-Ran, Man-Eater Bug, Prevent Rat, Toon Summoned Skull, Wingweaver, Spear Cretin, Oni Tank T-24, Parasite Paracide, Sanga of the Thunder, Millennium Shield, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Electric Lizard, Skull Mariner, Relinquished, Dragon Zombie, Sangan, Twin-Headed Wolf, Ryu-Ran, Sonic Bird, Toon Dark Magician Girl, Thousand Eyes Idol, Thousand Eyes Restrict, Goblin Attack Force x 2 Total: 43

Magics: Fissure, Rain of Mercy, Mountain, Dark Hole x 2, Scapegoat, De-Spell x 2, Ekibyo Drakmord, Remove Trap x 2, Change of Heart x 2, Monster Reborn x 2, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Paralyzing Potion, Black Pendant, Monster Recovery, Sword of Deep-Seated, Prohibition, Giant Trunade, Card Destruction, Red Medicine, Toon World, Incest Barrier, Rush Recklessly, Black Illusion Ritual, Graceful Charity, Doppleganger, Polymerization Total: 31

Traps: Attack and Receive x 2, Enchanted Javelin x 2, Waboku, Gamble, Magic Jammer, Robbin' Goblin, Minor Goblin Official, Shadow of Eyes, Trap Hole, Magic Cylinder, Dust Tornado, Time Seal, Just Desserts, Ring of Destruction Total: 16

  


Deck Total: 90

  


All righty then, it's time... to start this tournament! YEEHAW! Speaking of which, do you all want this tournament to have the loser fork over the betted number of "tokens" (figurin' out right now) and their rarest card or not? Say it in the review, please. Oh, AND..... Egyptian god cards. Sorry, NOBODY is using them. Nope, it just ain't fair. So, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba... tough luck, you whiners.

  


The time was 10:00 AM. The place was Domino. Di, Fiery, Mana, Aquapolis and Kuriboh entered the bustling city of Domino. People were all over the town, whether it was simple tabletop duels to shopping the giant malls. The sky was brisk hitting a cool 75 degrees, and thin clouds were drifting in the sky. Of course, the beautiful day wasn't the reason for all the people. Today was the day that duelists could register for the Slifex Chains Tournament, hosted by Maximillion Pegasus (Or Pegasus J. Crawford for you Japs). The new island chain in which the tournament was being held was twice the size of Duelist Kingdom, in the shape of three islands: a square island (known as the city named Domino II), a crescent shaped island (the official "dueling arenas," also known as Moon Isle), and a small circular island (Final Arena). But enough about that. 

They briskly went into the city and peered their way into registration. Registration was in a 3 story building located in the center of the city, about one and a half to two miles away from the edge. They briskly walked... until about a half hour later, where the group rested on a bench.

  


Fiery: God, we've been walking, what, half an hour now?

Di: YES..... *pant*

Aquapolis: (weakly) Bbbbbbaaa...;

Kuriboh: *cough, wheeze*

Mana: Hey, at least you can float.

Aquapolis: That takes up energy... lots of it.

Kuriboh: (warbles weakly) 

  


They sat... and sat. Fortunately, they didn't stay at the same spot for very long.... a giant ice cream truck was passing by.

  


Mana: (voice suddenly turns childish) ICE CRWEAM!!!!!

Di: Yay!

  


And the ice cream truck stopped to serve the kiddies that trampled through. Di had better ideas then fighting a group of shorties his size. He slowly crept through the back of the ice cream truck and opened the doors so only a small gap would open. He slipped through. (And that is one of the reasons I want to be short.) Mana easily did the same, as Aquapolis and Kuriboh. Fiery just about managed to sneak in. And in good timing, too. The ice cream truck slowly sped away, dinging its "Yankee Doodle" tune over and over again...

Inside the truck were at least 500 bucks worth of ice cream.... all packed in mini fridges piled high and bolted to the inside of the truck. All were confiscating the collection of frozen treats.

  


Di: Look, it's an ice cream bar with Mana's head on it! (Almost takes a bite, Mana takes it away) Hey! That's my DMG novelty!

Mana: Sorry, but my face won't be eaten up by some punk. (Slowly strokes the ice cream bar)

Di: ................................................................................................... *whimper*

Kuriboh + Aquapolis: Hey, a bubble gum popsicle!

Kuriboh: (glares at Aquapolis)

Aquapolis: (glares at Kuriboh)

(both fight)

Fiery: Typical... (opens a freezer, a body falls out) OH, WHAT THE 

Little voice: Censored.

Fiery: IS THAT!?!?!?!

  


Indeed, what the...

Little voice: Censored.

....was that? A body falling out of a freezer? Yes, this captive body was the body of Kaji (OK, maybe you don't like being frozen, but you're the guy that helped me lessen up the load on this fic... had to introduce you in a special way. ^__^ No, please don't kill me... at least wait until the end of this lil' story....), "the mean, lean, fire spewing machine." He was nicknamed this for his dynamic fire deck. He was holding an ice cream bar and his dress was a red T-shirt with a blue stripe down one side, blue pants, and white tennis shoes.

  


Mana: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!

Aquapolis: What?

Kuriboh: We missed the action....

Aquapolis: ..fighting for a bubble gum lollipop.

Kuriboh: Hey, stop finishing my sentences.

Aquapolis: Why?

Kuriboh: It's annoying.

Aquapolis: So?

Mana: (smacks face) ... OW!

Di: Slap the head, not the face, you moron.....

Fiery: Guys, let's get on the subject of this frozen body.....

Di: Yeah, right, like it's going to jump on me and ..........

Frozen Kaji: (suddenly wakes up, jumps on Mana)

Mana: Holy ....

Little voice: Censored.

Mana: ...., IT'S ON ME!!!!

Fiery: What the ...

Little voice: Censored.

Fiery: ... was that about?

Di: Looks likes fate twisted...

  


Kaji had jumped on Mana for.... no reason. Apparently, the sudden thawing of him may have triggered a muscle spasm - a huge one. Kaji came to his senses and jumped off, then sat on the bench and ate his ice cream bar.

  


Di: ...... ok......

Fiery: Who the...

Little voice: Cen-

Fiery: SHUT THE ..

Little voice: Censored. Censored. Ce-ce-ce-censored.

Di: Hey, I like the little voice. It's quite annoying, but who cares?

Fiery: (fists rattling, fists calm) So, who are you anyway?

Kaji: Name's Kaji. I took a little bet with my friend that I could scare the ....

Little voice: Censored.

Kaji: ... outta him. Looks like I need five bucks.

Aquapolis: Can I have five bucks?

Kaji: No.

Kuriboh: Can I have five bucks?

Kaji: No.

Aquapolis + Kuriboh: Aw.....

Kaji: I'm also here to enter the tournament. The Slifex Chain tournament to be presice.

Mana: Cool.

Di: Yeah, we're competing, too.

Fiery: How sad....

Mana: What?

  


There was a five minute period of silence where the truck's repetitive "Yankee Doodle" tune ceased, and once again, little kids crowded around the truck's minuscule window. The truck driver's hand came through..... and grabbed Mana's neck, mistaking it for a giant DMG popsicle. Mana was being strangled.. But there was something to do about it. Di had viewed a few millennium items in his journey here, and his bottle has enough fluid to transform into one of them. He thought for a second. His bottle quickly glowed, and in his hands wielded a top notch, second grade Millennium Blade. He further provoked his powers by transforming his blade into a small cap gun. He shot the arm that so determined to crush Mana's neck. It quickly retreated and grabbed a DMG popsicle instead. The blade was not needed anymore, so it glowed and returned into the eye of the bottle, which stopped glowing. Mana gasped for breath while Fiery and Kaji slowly opened the door. Everybody in the back snuck out. They were there. The official registration site. The line was fortunately short, with only a few people in line, which just happened to be... Yugi and Joey. Behind Joey were a few lil' wannabes, but the line was significantly short. They all went in line.

  


R(egistration) L(ady): Are you the Yugi who won Duelist Kingdom and Battle City? (Just guessing, it is obvious, isn't it?)

Yugi: That's correct.

RL: I need you to sign here and you need to state your rarest card.

Yugi: Certainly.

Mana: What's taking that kid so long?

Kuriboh: Slowpoke.

Aquapolis: Butterfingers.

Di: *yawn*

Yugi: There, that should do it.

RD: Thank you. The boat will leave in 30 minutes, better hurry up.

Yugi: I will.

Di: WHAT!

Joey: All right, listen up, I'm in 'dis thing, too.

  


Di was shocked. In thirtty minutes? No wonder the line was so short. With any luck, the wannabes and Joey wouldn't take so long. The dock was a fifteen minute run, even longer if you walk. He was either going to have run real fast or get this line moving.

  


Joey: And..... There we go. 

RD: Thank you. Next.

  


Di was getting impatient. The clock was ticking... fast. His toe impatiently tapped.... over and over....

  


Fiery: Hey, we're next.

RD: All right, young man, sign here and state the name of your rarest card.

Di: OK.

Fiery: Hey, I was next!

Di: Well, judging from the look of your head, you're not a "young man," are you

Fiery: ........

  


Di quickly signed his name and wrote down the name of his rarest card: The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.

  


RD: All right, here's your ticket. And the boat leaves in twenty minutes.

Di: All right.

  


Di impatiently waited for Fiery and Kaji to finish....

  


Fifteen minutes later.

  


(Di, Fiery, Kaji, Mana running, Aquapolis and Kuriboh in Di's pack)

  


Fiery: Hey, I'm a perfectionist, so what?

Di: Well, you didn't have to sign your name TWENTY TIMES.

Kaji: Forget that, we gotta leave in five minutes...

Mana: Hey, I just remembered something.

Di: Yeah, well spill it, blondie.

Mana: What if we stole a car.

Kuriboh: That's really a bad idea.

Aquapolis: Not that we have a choice.

  


Mana ran to a blue Viper and jumped in. The others did likewise. Mana's staff ejected pink light which started up the car. And then.... they sped off. In the hands of a good driver, they could've been easily hitting 70 MPH and being safe..... Mana was not one of those good drivers.

  


Mana: WHERE THE 

Little Voice: Censored.

Mana: IS THE 

Lil' Voice: Censored.

Mana: FRICKING BRAKE!!!!

Fiery: Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Mana: YOU'RE NOT HELPING! WAH!

  


Mana swerved off as she almost hit a lightpole. Her speedometer hit 80 as she tried manuevering the car to the dock. By the time they hit the dock, there were several police cars behind them. The police cars suddenly stopped... and you will see why.

  


Mana: Whew, we made it.

Di: Or not.

  


The boat was leaving. The car was driving. Mana's brakes were broken. They were screwed. There was only one thing that could save them now...

Mana: OK, everybody UNBUCKLE.

Kaji: Ok....

(all unbuckle)

Mana: Now, when I drive off this little ramp, I should be able to get us all to jump off and land on the boat.

Di: Strange idea.

Kuriboh: But we don't have...

Aquapolis: Much of a choice.

Mana: Here we go!!!

  


The car sped off, suspended in mid air. Mana quickly jumped off, as did everybody else, and in a twisted cruel action of fate.....

  


Aquapolis and Kuriboh: PULL!!!!!

Di: Could ya pull faster!

Mana: Yeah, really! I'm holding on to Di's leg and it's all....

Di: Now's not the time.

Fiery: Yeah, I would kick you all, but I can't. How sad.

Kaji: And here I am....

Kuriboh: Wait, I remember my special ability.

Aquapolis: Oh, yeah, and what's that, multiplying?

Kuriboh: Yep!

  


And instantly, 1 Kuriboh became many. The gang was lifted in no time and the 500 some Kuribohs that helped them up disappeared..... until there was one remaining.

  


Mana: YEAH, LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!

(everybody does an amine fall)

  


That was long... ok, maybe it wasn't the beginning of the tournament, but it's getting there. Hey, we're on the boat, works for me.

  
  



	9. The Giant Room With All The Duelists

The Giant Room With All The Duelists

  


Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you idiots? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. -_- There, get it?

  


All right, peeps, I don't any card adjustments, but I'd like to know what "Toon Index" does. Anybody know? Ah, screw it. If you'd like to use a Japanese card, I'll add it to your deck, however, you should put a translation in it. It is optional, but I'll e-mail you if I can't find a decent translation.

As many of you are currently aware, Yami's duel with Bakura ended today. Yippee . . . Dark Sanctuary doesn't currently exist in card form, but I'll add it to the archive anyway . . . here's what it does, at least to my speculations . . . 

Dark Sanctuary: Field Magic Card - This card can only be active while "Dark Necrofear" is in your Graveyard. This card's effects are negated when it is removed from the Graveyard. You must sacrifice one monster during the End Phase of each of your turns to keep this card active. If not, this card is destroyed. When one of your opponent's monsters attacks, toss a coin and call it. If called correctly, negate the attack and increase your Life Points by half of the attacking monster's ATK points. Then, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's monster equal to half of the attacking monsters ATK points. In addition, there is no limit to the amount of Magic and Trap cards each player can Set / Activate.

If any of you people have any "better" effects for this card, then dish it out. If you want to use this card, you must say so, but it's all useless without a Dark Necrofear . . . or four Fiend monsters removed from play / in the graveyard . . . 

Millie, I'll let ya keep the dragons, however, I'm not letting you have your giant Mythic Dragon, it's too damn powerful. And your Yami . . . sorry, just because I watch Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't mean I watch every other fricking anime out there . . . I don't have much info about Inu-Yasha . . . and I don't know what your Egyptian Warrior is. ??????????????????????????????

I've also heard that the new Yu-Gi-Oh set will be Magician's Force, coming out sometime in October . . . I'll keep in touch with that set, too.

Why do you all want to appear? Are you all camera crazy?!?!?!?! HUH?!?!?! You all realize I have enough to do being in the state I am right?

Now, I think we should get this boat a moving! YEE . . . wait, I said that somewhere . . . well, what else do I have to say? This tournament is starting shortly . . . oh, yeah, I got a new character in here . . . She'll appear later, like a late entry. ^_^ Or not, I don't know . . . may be forced to put her in early . . . WAH!

  


They all watched the shiny car sink down, its car alarm fading away with the sea.... Kaji did something awfully strange... he danced around, uttering garbish... until he exploded, with little wires flinging into the sea and digital engines flying in the sky, all landing in the ocean that was so vast around them.

  


Di: OK.......

Fiery: He was an engine! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha.....

Mana: OK, can you like shut up now.

Aquapolis: Oooh, somebody's gonna get bitchslapped.

Kuriboh: *singing* Bitchslap! Da na na na na na na na bitchslap.

Fiery: Gr....

Kuriboh: Yipe!

  


Di took a look around the boat... its wooden deck was polished and shiny. White tables were set around the boat, and an open trap door revealed the dining room below. The boat was sailing away at a smooth 10 knots. The boat would come to the Slifex chains in approximately 3 days, which was more than enough time to meet his competition.

  


Di: Hey, look, a trap door.

Fiery: Duh.

Aquapolis: Down to the bottom of the boat we go!

Kuriboh: Ahoy, mateys!

  


Mana: Let's go!

  


Down the stairway they went. The room was exquisite with hung chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Wooden tables were set up around the boat, and many people were dining here... all most likely duelists. Di knew some of these people, but others were not so familiar. 

A waiter suddenly called the gang to a table

  


Waiter: May I lead you to a table?

Di: ............ (stomach growls) *son smile* sure.

Fiery: Oh, boy....

Mana: ^_^

  


The waiter led them through a literal maze of tables and people. The so called obstacles were hard to avoid, as people were darting over very small spaces.... the waiter led them to a vacant table in the middle of six tables, where whatever music was blasted through the PA was drowned out by all the conversation. 

  


Waiter: If you could please take a seat.

(All take seat, Kuriboh and Aquapolis fetch five cushions to sit on before sitting)

Waiter: I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order. Here are your menus. (Hands out menus) I'll be back shortly.

(Waiter leaves)

Di: Hope all this is free.. (opens menu) Fried rice, a favorite.

Aquapolis: Stupid hooves.... (opens menu with some degree of difficulty) Ooooo, I can't decide.

Mana: Let's see here.... (opens menu) I've never served this kind of food ever... that;s a lot of selection.

Kuriboh: *singing* I like apples.... I like pizza..... I like mustard and bagels and ham.....

Fiery: I'll just go with the cheese pizza... maybe, I don't know...

Waiter: (suddenly comes back) Have you all decided?

Di: Yes, the fried rice with soy sauce is just fine, thanks.

Mana: ..... So hungry.... what would you recommend?

Waiter: Ah, the Scapegoat Steak is just scrumptious.

Aquapolis: O_O ; .......

Kuriboh: Hey, what's the matter, Aqua.... hey, buddy?

Mana: Uh...... I think noodles will be fine.

Fiery: I'll go with a couple egg rolls.

Kuriboh: ........ a hamburger!

Aquapolis: ..............................................

Di: And make that all to go, please!

Aquapolis: .................................. (falls down)

Di: Uh............

Waiter: Right this way.

  


Di got Aquapolis on his shoulder and proceeded to follow the waiter, who led through another perilous labyrinth of tables. The rest followed. The food was all marked and put in little boxes. The cost: free. Di put Aquapolis in his pack while carrying the entire tow of food. The waiter pointed to an open door and told him that was our cabin. Di was thankful that the cabin was so close and proceeded to the door, only to find out there was a pile of stairs waiting for him...

  


Waiter: Oh, that's the wrong door, it's the one next to it.

Di: O_O .......... oh, what? Oh, yeah, yeah... phew.

  


Di went to the door behind the other door. There was a nice cabin in here, about the side of a master bedroom. A queen bunker bed awaited him, and a small dining table was present too. He set the food on the table, then checked out the accommodations. A small corner cupboard was open, revealing several shelves in which to store stuff. Two duel discs were placed on the floor near the door. (I would describe to you the duel disc I made, but it's real complicated and stuff so we'll just assume this is the same Kaiba duel disc) Di waited for everyone to enter, then shut the door behind him. His accommodations were fair, but he figured he should check out his competition first and see what's in store for him.. He wandered out.

Checking the doors out, he spotted an endless hall of doors... he decided to check out a few cabins. These cabins had name tags on them, such as "Weevil Underwood," or "Mako Tsunami." He knew these people... but the other end of the hall had no name tags. He thought _Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to just eavesdrop by..." _He went in.

He didn't really find a cabin... it was more of a giant square room with nothing but tables- all set up for dueling of course. Many that came here were champions of the past, such as Greg Yamamori, and others newbies, like himself and.... what appeared to be the real Kaji. Hopefully. He noticed many. The crowd was unbearable. What he thought was intriguing was the people in the back corner, muttering and disputing. One was Bakura, the others Di couldn't see. He saw a couple people. He remembered Alexia, who controlled Mana with the Millennium Trinity. Then there was Avalon Starnight, dueling with Kaji. The bike was not a matter to discuss, although it raised a few hairs for Di. He was about to walk down the stairs when an arm swigged Di up back into the infinite hall.

  


Di: Hey....

Mana: Oh, go visit all the other duelists without me!

Di: Yeah, I'll do that. (Starts to open door)

Mana: (Pulls him back) Not without me! I want to flirt and have some fun!

Di: -_- ; Fine, but you better get Aquapolis and Kuriboh here, too.

Mana: All prepared and ready to tow! (Shows Di his blue pack)

Di: Did you just touch my pack?

Mana: No.

Di: Yeah, you did, I'll take that back. (Snatches pack)

Mana: Aw...

Di: And where's Fiery?

Mana: I don't know... think she's off for seconds.

Di: No matter.

  


Di once again opened the door and walked down the stairs, with Mana following behind. Di could already see guys with flowers slowly approaching Mana. One guy, however, sped up all the way, faster than the other guys. And his name was......

  


Joey: Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Joey. (Takes his hand out for a handshake)

Mana: (son smile) I'm Mana, nice to meet you.

Joey: (shakes hand) (thinking) Oh, yeah! Joey's in the zone.

Di: (whispers to Mana) Guess you're going to do more than just flirt, huh?

Mana: What? .............. gr................... DO YOU THINK JUST CUZ I'M BLONDE MEANS I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!! (kicks Di with a game winning soccer kick)

Di: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (lands in wall) ow. (Slides down)

  


Di decided to just leave Mana alone with her new "boyfriend." He took on meeting a few people - and a few Millennium Items to keep in his archive. He never knew when a power of an item would come in handy. The only thing he was puzzled about were Yamis. He couldn't possibly copy them, that was easy to understand. But what about the powers they had within? It was all too confusing, but he bypassed that. He simply wanted to view the item and he could copy it and experiment. And he did all that. He wanted to leave, but two things just occurred to him. 1. Aquapolis and Kuriboh weren't released yet from the pack and 2. Mana was already flailing herself into Joey's arms (dan dan dan). He shrugged, then grabbed Mana and walked out the room, leaving it and returning to the cabin. He then released Kuriboh and Aquapolis. There, he was shouted at.

  


Mana: Hey, that was a date!

Di: Oh, we all know what happens when you get in a guy's arms. Let's see, first there's the kissing and then we lay on the floor and-

Mana: (Bonks Di on the head with her staff) DO YOU REALIZE THAT WAS THE FIRST ROMANTIC DATE I HAD IN SIX MONTHS!!!!!!!!!

Di: -_- Oh, wow, you isolated yourself. 

Aquapolis: Aww...

Kuriboh: We missed all the fun.

Aquapolis: I'm so sad.

Kuriboh: Yeah, I've never seen Mana hug herself.

Mana: (eye twitching) What... did you.... just say?

Aquapolis + Kuriboh: O_O 

  


And I'll leave it at that. Hey, I'm tired from all this typing, so give me a break, will ya? I got other things to do, like edit my deck again... it has to be pure toon.. ^_^ So, R&R, y'alls.

  



	10. Platoon of Toons

Platoon of Toons

  


Disclaimer: -_- that's all I have to say........

  


All right, this chapter will have our FIRST DUEL! Oh, wow.... these are THE final rules for this tournament. Subject to change.

  


Single Duel: This is where 2 people engage in a duel.

LP: Each player will start off with 4,000 LP.

Monsters: A lv. 4 or less monster can be Set or Summoned to the field. If this card requires a LP cost, reduce this cost by half. Lv. 5 to 6 monsters can be Set or Summoned by offering 1 monster on your side of the field as a Tribute. Lv. 7 to 8 monsters can be Set or Summoned by offering 2 monster on your side of the field as a Tribute. Lv. 9 and above monsters can be Set or Summoned by offering 1 monster on your side of the field as a Tribute. If there is an effect used to Summon this monster, you may proceed to do so, but you can only summon that monster using only the effect on the card. Such monsters are shuffled in the deck they came from when using "Monster Reborn" or any other card that summons cards from the Graveyard.

Ritual Monsters: You must offer monsters whose levels equal that of the ritual monster. The Ritual card must also be played in order to Special Summon this monster from your hand or your deck. A Ritual monster is returned to your hand using "Monster Reborn" or any other card that summons monsters from the Graveyard.

Fusion Monsters: Unless stated otherwise, Fusion monsters must be Special Summoned using "Polymerization." The monsters used for the fusion must be in their hand or on the field in order to summon the Fusion monster. A Fusion monster can be special summoned using "Monster Reborn" or any other card that summons a monster from the graveyard, but it had to be destroyed as a result of battle or other card effects before you can Special Summon it.

Magic and Trap: Apply normal rules. If there is a cost involving LP, reduce this cost by half. Traps can be activated without setting it first, but it is best to set it first.

Field Magic Cards: Apply normal rules. Field Magic Cards must be played FACE UP and cannot be played face down. Two Field Magic cards, one from each player, can be on the field simultaneously.

  


Double Duel: This is where 4 players engage in a Double Duel. 2 players are on a team, and must defeat the other two in order to win.

LP: Each player will start out with 8,000

Monsters: Apply normal rules. If you wish to summon/set a monster on your team player's side of the field, you may do that. However, you still must tribute your own monsters in order to do so, regardless of whose side of the field you summon it to. The same rules apply for Ritual Monsters and Fusion Monsters. Monsters can attack any monster or player on the opposing team.

Magic and Trap: Apply normal rules. If there is a target for this card, the target can include anybody, any monster, or any Magic / Trap card on the field. 

Field Magic Cards: Apply normal rules. Field Magic cards still must be played FACE UP and not face down. Four Field Magic cards, one from each player, can be on the field simultaneously.

  


Royal Duel: This is where four players engage in a duel. Each player is on their own.

LP: Each player starts out with 8,000 LP.

Monsters: Apply normal rules. Monsters can attack any player or monster on the field, depending on the situation.

Magic and Trap: Apply normal rules. If there is a target for this card, the target for this card can include anybody, any monster, or any Magic / Trap card on the field.

Field Magic Cards: Apply normal rules. Field Magic cards still must be played FACE UP and not face down. Four Field Magic cards, one from each player, can be on the field simultaneously.

  


Chains: Chains are used normally.

  


Monster effects: Certain type monsters have certain effects. These effects can be activated by doing different things, or nothing at all. See the effect for details. These effects can only be activated during your Main Phase; effects that can be activated during your opponent's turn are marked with a "*". Effects that can only be activated during your opponent's turn are marked with "**".

  


Zombie: You can equip a monster with a Zombie. Then, the monster loses ATK points equal to the number of the Zombie's ATK points during each of its owner's Standby phases. This effect can be activated by destroying an equip magic card attached to the Zombie monster.

Spellcaster: *You can reduce a number of a spellcaster's ATK points. Then, increase a monster's ATK equal to the number of ATK points reduced from the spellcaster. This effect can be activated by destroying an Equip Magic card attached to the Spellcaster monster.

Winged Beast: **You can negate a monster's attack targeting a Winged Beast. This effect can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase. To activate this effect, you must destroy one monster on your side of the field.

Machine: **You can negate a monster's attack targeting a Machine monster. This effect can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase. To activate this effect, you must destroy one Magic or Trap card on your side of the field.

Fiend: A Fiend monster can destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field. To activate this effect, you must skip you next Battle Phase.

Dragon: You can choose to Special Summon a Dragon monster from your hand onto the field in face up ATK position by paying LP equal to the Special Summoned monster's ATK.

Thunder: You can choose one monster on the field. That monster cannot attack as long as there is a Thunder monster face up on your side of the field. To keep this effect in effect, you must discard one card from your hand during each of your Standby Phases.

Beast: **When a Beast monster is destroyed in battle, reduce a monster's ATK by half the ATK of this monster. You must pay 100 LP during each of your Standby phases; otherwise, the ATK returns to its original amount.

Warrior: You can choose to Special Summon a Warrior monster from your hand onto the field in face up ATK position by paying LP equal to the Special Summoned monster's ATK.

Beast-Warrior: Destroy all monsters on the field except this one. To activate this effect, discard five cards from your hand to the Graveyard.

Fairy: You can offer a Fairy as a Tribute to search your deck for any card and place it in your hand.

Insect: If an Insect monster attacks a monster with a higher ATK than the attacking Insect monster, reduce the ATK of the attacked monster by half the ATK of the attacking Insect after attacking. Damage calculation is calculated normally. To activate this effect, you must pay 500 LP.

Dinosaur: *At the cost of 500 LP, you can destroy one face down card on the field.

Reptile: If a Reptile attacks a monster and destroys it, place the destroyed monster face up on top of your deck and shuffle your deck. When you draw the monster, Special Summon it on your side of the field in ATK mode during your Standby phase. To activate this effect, you must discard one card from your hand.

Fish: **A Fish monster can be attacked twice before it is destroyed. Damage calculation is applied normally.

Sea Serpent: You can equip a Sea Serpent to a monster. The equipped monster cannot attack and is destroyed along with the Sea Serpent during your next Standby phase. To activate this effect, you must destroy one card on your side of the field.

Aqua: You can destroy this monster along with your hand in order to destroy all cards on the field and the top 3 cards from your opponent's deck.

Pyro: *You can double the ATK of a Pyro monster. It's ATK is then halved at the End Phase of the turn this effect was activated. You cannot change the position of your monster during your next turn.

Rock: **You can double the DEF of a Rock monster. Any monster that attacks this card with an ATK lower than the DEF of this Rock monster in defense position is destroyed. Damage calculation is applied normally. This effect must be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase and the Rock monster's DEF is halved at the End Phase of your opponent's turn. You cannot change the position of your monster during your next turn.

Plant: During each of your Standby Phases, increase the ATK of this card by 300 points. Destroy 1 card from the top of your deck during each of your Standby Phases. If you cannot, the Plant monster's ATK returns to its original amount.

  


I've heard of people using "Hand Revival." Here's my say on it...

Hand Revival: If you do not have any cards in your hand, you can choose to use "Hand Revival." Hand Revival can only be used 3 times in a duel and can only be used when you have no cards in your hand. Hand Revival lets you draw five cards.

  


I also heard something about true Tournament rules... card restrictions. It would be best to just keep at max 3 per card. I mean, who the hell is going to have a deck with nothing but Change of Hearts?!?!?! HUH?!?!?!?

  


And finally, my deck. Toons and Dark Necrofear is what this deck's all about. 

  


Monsters: Blue Eyes Toon Dragon x 1, Toon Summoned Skull x 2, Toon Mermaid x 2, Toon Gemini Elf x 3, Toon Dark Magician Girl x 2, Toon Cannon Soldier x 1, Toon Goblin Attack Force x 2, Toon Masked Sorcerer x 1, Dark Necrofear x 1, Sangan x 2, Witch of the Black Forest x 2, Gemini Elf x 2, Cyber Jar x 1, Jinzo x 1, Mask of Darkness x 2, Magician of Faith x 2, Hiro's Shadow Scout x 1

  
  


Magic: Toon World x 3, Toon Index x 2, Monster Reborn x 1, Raikegi x 1, Dian Keto The Cure Master x 1, Swords of Revealing Light x 1, Graceful Charity x 1, Change of Heart x 1, Scapegoat x 1, Mage Power x 1, United We Stand x 1, Dark Core x 1

  


Trap: Solemn Wishes x 3, Magic Cylinder x 1, Magic Jammer x 2, Seven Tools of The Bandit x 2, Waboku x 1, Ring of Destruction x 1, Rope of Life x 1, Trap of Board Eraser x 1, Curse of Royal x 1, Mirror Force x 2

  


Total: 60

  


I think I'll start this up, the action has been missing for quite a while now. Where were we, Mana was furious with Aquapolis and Kuriboh? Yeah, I'll take it from here.

  


Kuriboh and Aquapolis were sharply whacked with Mana's staff again. But something strange was happening. While the two muses were getting hit square in the noggin, there was something gone slightly wrong.. The power was fading, the lights dimming until it was pitch black.

  


Di: Hey, who turned off the lights?

Fiery: I don't know, I don't care, stupid.

Aquapolis: .... *whimper*

Di: I'll wander myself out of this mess and miraculously wake up.

Kuriboh: Yeah, you go do that.

Mana: Wow, it's dark in here.

All except Mana: *anime fall*

Di: (walks out) (falls) Hey, what the f***?!?!

  


Di thought he was alone, but he wasn't. The troop that was with him also fell into pitch black darkness. And once they landed, they were not in pitch black darkness. Torches were around, lit on the borders of the room. There, a fellow duelist cackled.

  


Di: Ok......

Bonz: Welcome, fellow duelist.

Aquapolis: O_O ;; Eep!

Kuriboh: ??

Mana: Oh, that kid is SO ugly, makes me wanna...

Fiery: Put a cork in it.

Bonz: I challenge you to a duel!!

Di: What?? Why?!?! I don't even have my... (looks at arm) Oh.

Mana: You forget so easily. *sigh*

Di: I swear, that thing was on my.... hey, I don't have my d- (spots deck in disk) DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!

Fiery: Ha ha. Stupid.

Di: SSHUUTT UP!!!!!!!!!! Fine, I'll fricking duel you.

Bonz: Excellent. The loser is sent to the Shadow Realm!

Di: Say what?!?!

Aquapolis: I don't like this...

Fiery: (is in a trance)

Mana: I'm starting not to like this....

Di: You don't even know what that is?

Bonz: Wanna bet? MUHAHAHAHA!!!!

(the room turns purple)

Di: Good lord... we duel.

(Scene with the duel disk thingy and hologram launcher and stuff)

DI: 4000 BONZ: 4000

  


Di's hand: Seven Tools of the Bandit, Magic Jammer, Toon Summoned Skull, Hiro's Shadow Scout, Monster Reborn.

  


Bonz' Hand: Call of The Haunted x 2, Dragon Zombie, Skull Invitation x 2

Bonz: I'll start. (Draws Pumpking, The King of Ghosts)

Di: Sure...

Bonz: I'll lay 2 cards face down (Call of The Haunted + Skull Invitation) and summon Dragon Zombie in ATK mode. I'll end my turn.

Di: Yeah, whatever you say. (Draws Cyber Jar) I'll also lay 2 cards face down (Seven Tools of The Bandit + Magic Jammer) and play 1 monster in DEF.

Fiery: *yawn* MAKE IT MORE EXCITING!!!

Mana: Knock him out cold!!!!!

Aquapolis: Yeah, what she said!

Kuriboh: We don't wanna be stuck in the SHADOW REALM!!

Di: That's what they all say.

Bonz: DRAGON ZOMBIE, ATTACK!!!

Di: Thanks.

Bonz: ??

Di: You destroyed Hiro's Shadow Scout!

(Dragon Zombie uses intoxicating gas at DEF monster)

Di: That requires you to draw 3 cards and discard any Magic cards among them.

Bonz: *groan* (discards Soul Exchange and Polymerization and keep Armored Zombie)

Di: I believe it's my turn now. (Draws Toon World) I'll lay 1 monster down in DEF mode and end my turn.

Bonz: As you wish. (Draws The Snake Hair) I'll summon Snake Hair in ATK mode!

(Snake Hair appears)

Bonz: This will be interesting. Snake Hair, attack the face down card!

(Snake Hair zooms in and attacks Cyber Jar)

Di: Thanks again.

(Dragon Zombie explodes)

Di: Give it your best shot. Draw your 5 cards.

Bonz: Gladly. (Draws 5, places Poison Mummy and Prevent Rat in face down DEF and another Dragon Zombie in ATK, then places Hinotama and Monster Reborn in hand)

Di: (also draws 5 cards, places all in hand)

Fiery: Oh, boy....

Mana: What, what's gonna happen?!!?!?! TELL ME!!!!!!!!

Aquapolis: Well, since we're in the Shadow Realm...

Kuriboh: Di's gonna get a chunk of his LP taken.

Fiery: Talk about pain.

Bonz: Dragon Zombie, attack his LP directly!!!

(Dragon Zombie breathes on Di)

Di: *cough, choke* LP: 2400 

Bonz: MUHAHAHAHA, how do you like that!

Di: Not bad... but I can do better.

Bonz: Huh?

Di: I play Toon World! (LP: 1400)

Aquapolis: Him and Toons.....

Kuriboh: Bet he has one in his hand right now...

Fiery: Or two...

Mana: Or three.

Di: I'll summon these 3 toons to the field: Toon Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900, DEF: 900), Toon Masked Sorcerer (ATK: 900, DEF: 1400) and Toon Goblin Attack Force!!! (ATK: 2300, DEF: 0)

(They appear)

Di: I'll end my turn with 2 cards face down.

Bonz: O_O ;;; (draws Mystical Space Typhoon) Yes... I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Toon World!!

Di: Excellent. I activate Magic Jammer! (Discards Monster Reborn)

Bonz: .... Oh, activate Skull Invitation!!!

Di: Great... (LP: 900)

Bonz: Then I'll flip my Poison Mummy in ATK mode!

Di's LP: 400

Bonz: Dragon Zombie, attack his Toon Masked Sorcerer!!

Di: *smirk* MIRROR FORCE!!!!!

Bonz: No!!!!

Di: Goodbye, Dragon. Goodbye, mummy.

Bonz: No, that means...

Di: That's right!!! I'll activate Solemn Wishes first, then I draw. (LP: 900) Toon Goblin Attack Force and Toon Gemini Elf, attack his LP directly!!!! (Di's LP: 400)

  


The cartoon goblins bashed Bonz (LP: 1700) and Gemini Elf blasted him with magic (LP: 0). Bonz was knocked cold and dragged down into darkness.

  


Di: Wow, that was easy.

Fiery: You said it.

Aquapolis: Talk about stupid! Look what the guy left!!

  


A Yata-Garasu card was on the floor. Di picked it up and looked at it.

  
  


Di: Not good, not bad. Consider this a souvenir from that ugly duncehead.

  


*yawn* That was long and hard.... R&R, and thanks. 


End file.
